Firey
Firey is the main protagonist and the winner of BFDI. He dislikes swimming for obvious reasons, and even has a rain shelter ready when faced with rain, as shown in Episode 3. He states that Ice Cube is the opposite of him, and has voted for Ice Cube based on that reason alone. His arch enemy is Coiny, but their hatred has been smaller since BFDI's finale. In Anthony's BFDI/II Camp, he is also a contestant (as Nicholas Strenes, previously infoman117) who placed 14th and was eliminated in the 5th elimination. In Ultimate Objects, he is the head pin. In Object Flash, Firey is a protagonist. He is able to shoot fire from his hands. Firey has a form that makes him colored silver-blue. He was also a good friend of Leafy, and it is speculated by some that he might like her. However, in BFDIA, Firey forgot who Leafy is. BFAHCategory:HostCategory:BFDICategory:BFDIA Firey joined, however, in Day 4, he tried to get the spaceship to Mars to crash on Tennis Ball, and it missed, and the brakes broke, so they crash landed, and lost. This was one of the reasons he got eliminated, the second being he won Season 1. He rejoined, but lost before the final 3. Battle For Inanimate Insanity Firey is a confirmed contestant for the upcoming BFDI camp called Battle for Inanimate Insanity. Object Dollar Game In ODG, he only had 100 votes, so he didn't get in. But he made a cameo in Gotta Get a Dollar. Fan fiction Where Firey is From * Longview, Texas (KittyFan2004) * Chicago, Illinois (NLG343) Names *Fred Cox (NLG) *Finley Kaufman (Opinduver) *Fred "Freddy" Shaw (KittyFan2004) Trivia * Like Pen, he does wears white boxers. * People think his first name is Alexander, Alex for short, because that is similar to what fire is in Turkish. However, Firey is not Turkish, so that might be untrue. * Firey was the first BFDI character created, which he was created all the way back in 2008. **Firey also is the first Object show character ever made. Gallery FireyandLeafyarguing XD.PNG Fireys.png Firey pic.PNG Firey 99.png Firey 31.png Firey 30.png Firey 29.png Firey 28.png Firey 27.png Firey 26.png Firey 24.png Firey 23.PNG Firey 22.png Firey 21.png Firey 20.png Firey 19.png Firey 18.png Firey 17.png Firey 16.png Firey 15.png Firey 14.png Firey 13.png Firey 12.png Firey 11.png Firey 10.png Firey 9.png Firey 8.png Firey 7.png Firey 6.png Firey 5.png Firey 4.png Firey 32.png Firey 33.png Firey.gif 200px-Firey 27.png Firey's Cute Face.jpg FireyLol.png Battle For Dream Island-Firey.png Firey-1.png 9. Firey.png Firey-2.png Firey 19.png Slappers.gif Firey Pose 2.png|This pose was made by ndiya200 Metal Firey.png Firey VS Coiny.PNG|Slap battle! Firey_Pose.png Firey Jr. Pose.png Giant Firey Pose.png Firey pose.png Firey (OLD).png Firey (PS).png|Old School Firey Old Firey and Icy.png|Firey and Icy with old school bodies Fireyan .PNG Firey_4 HEELP.png Firey_10 oo h sad.png Alpha firey speaker box.png|His Replacement Box Firey.png Coiny and Firey -Episodes 1-24-.png Nickel burned by Firey.png|Nickel on Fire(FIREY ASSET) Giant Firey.jpg|Giant Firey Firey-0.jpg Super Firey.jpg|Super Firey -8- Firey.png firey m .png Fireysilverform.png|Firey's form from Object Flash Firey_silverform.png|Silver(?) Firey asset Old_Firey_Body.png|fiirey's old idle BFDI(A) firey jr..png WOW Firey Pose.png New Firey-.png Redone Firey.png Battle For Dream Island Firey.png Firey's Pose (OM).PNG 20. Firey.png 21. Firey.png FIREY IDFB.png Pin, Needle, Coiny, Firey and Leafy.PNG BBFDI-Firey.png Fiery eliminated.png Fiery.png Jelly Firey.png Ice Firey F.png Yellow Firey Pose.png Green Firey Pose.png Green Firey Body.png Yellow Firey Body.png Firey silverform.png Purple Firey Pose.png Blue Firey Pose.png Blue Firey Body.png B056B8BB-FC17-416E-A9E6-77C9A7E85A32.png braggingfirey.png Derpfirey (2).png Firey (with BFB assets).svg Firey (ep 9 23).png CACFA7E1-BEAA-4B4C-8C53-E46C0D1C36D9.png E63D876A-6A57-4695-B755-987163D8845B.png 19910E11-AFDD-4421-9FD0-80C7C97EA1D3.png 3C7986DC-44D6-4CC7-9AC4-B1A8318C0B43.png DiaFirey.png Names in different languages (copy) * 파이리 - Korean * ファイーリー - Japanese * フォート - Japanese(in Object CrossRoad) * 火 - Chinese * Vurige - Dutch and Afrikaans * Lửa - Vietnamese * Fuego - Spanish (Both Latin American and Castillian Spanish) and Aragonese * Fogo - Portuguese (Both Brazillian and Lusitanian Portuguese) and Galician * Ogień - Polish * Tüzes - Hungarian * Feu - French * Tomm - Breton * Tulinen - Finnish * Eldur - Faroese and Icelandic * Fieu - Romansh * Eldig - Swedish * Fyrig - Danish and Norwegian * Fajro - Esperanto * Ognjeni - Bosnian and Slovenian * Alev (or Ateş) - Turkish * Yanğın - Azerbaijan * فيري - Arabic * Агністэй - Belarusian * Файри / Огненнее - Russian * Вогней - Ukranian * Foculet - Romanian * Feuer / Firey - German (Which, surprisingly, he can speak) * φωτιά - Greek * ไฟ - Thai Category:Males Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Another Name Category:Heroes Category:Appeared in Bfdi is the best's Voting Tournament Category:Appeared in Bfdi is the best's fanfic Category:Winners Category:Arms and Legs Category:Team No-Name Category:Object Flash Category:Neutral Over Blue Raspberry Category:Nice Category:The Losers! Category:Battle for BFDI Category:IDFB Category:BFB Category:Hot Category:American Characters Category:North American Characters Category:Protagonists